Leia Organa
Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan (born Leia Amidala Skywalker; later Leia Organa Solo; and commonly referred to as simply Princess Leia) is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She is portrayed by actress Carrie Fisher in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, The Star Wars Holiday Special and the upcoming Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Aiden Barton appeared as an infant Leia in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Ann Sachs provided the voice of Leia in the 1980s radio dramatizations of the original Star Wars trilogy and Lisa Fuson (Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi, Star Wars: Rebellion, Star Wars: Galac). Personality Plot Leia is one of the main protagonists of the original Star Wars trilogy and a member of the Rebel Alliance. In Return of the Jedi, it is revealed that she is the twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and thus the daughter of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. In the Star Wars prequel films, her mother is identified as Padme Amidala. Her adoptive father is Bail Organa, who is depicted as the head of Alderaan's royal family and a supporting character in the prequels; in later Star Wars literature she marries Han Solo, her romantic interest in the original films and had three children with him, whose names were Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Similar Heroes *Princess Vespa (Spaceballs the movie) *Misty (Pokemon) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) *Rarity '' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *Emily Cratchit '' (A Christmas Carol)'' *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Nala (The Lion King) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Megara (Hercules) *Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Princess Merida (Brave) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Trivia *She takes after her father, though she isn't happy about it. She is way more proactive and stubborn than her brother, and she isn't nearly as forgiving of Vader's sins. The Noghri call her "Lady Vader" for a reason. Gallery Baby Leia.jpg|Baby Leia Princess Leia standing up to Darth Vader.jpg Princess Leia facing Grand Moff Tarkin.jpg Princess Leia releasing stress as Tarkin destroys Alderaan.jpg Leia and Darth Vader.jpg|Held captive by Darth Vader (her father) Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png Leia 2.jpg|Working with Luke and Han Leia and Chewbacca.jpg|Leia and Chewbacca Princess Leia comforting Luke as he mourns Obi-Wans death.jpg Leia_Yavin_celebration.png|Princess Leia in her Yavin celebration dress Leia 1.jpg|Determined Leia Leia and Han.jpg|Shares a kiss with Han Princess Leia tending to Luke Skywalker after hes wounded by Darth Vader.jpg Slave Leia.png|As Jabba The Hutt's Slave Leia and Jabba.jpg|Defeats Jabba The Hutt Endor-Leia.jpg|Leia forest diplomat Leia_Ewok_dress.jpg|Leia in her Ewok village dress Han Solo tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Princesses Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Orphans Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Final Girls Category:Parents Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Disney Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Princess Warriors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Warriors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Married Heroes Category:Feminists Category:The Messiah Category:Rich Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Ingenue Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Archenemy